


Gentle Intimacy

by saintjoy



Series: Hinata Bingo [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Cute, Fluff and Smut, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Rare Pairings, Riding, Roommates, School Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3934024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintjoy/pseuds/saintjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata looked down at the outfit in his lap, then back up at his computer screen. The words jumbled into incoherent, boring messes of <i>Class is boring, boyfriend is home and wants attention.</i> He looked up at Kuroo and found him leaning his chin into his hand, bent over the counter with his <i>oh god talk about bedroom eyes.</i> The scale that weighed the pros and cons tipped in Kuroo’s favor.</p>
<p>“Okay.” Hinata leapt down from his perch, leaving his laptop open and scampering off with the outfit in hand. They shared a bedroom, so it was inevitable that to their bedroom they would be returning once Hinata put this on. Unless Kuroo was feeling really feisty. He got like that sometimes. It made Hinata’s back tingle in anticipation.</p>
<p>He carefully took the outfit off its hanger and looked through all the parts included.</p>
<p>“Okay.” His confidence faded into excitement with ease. <i>“Okay.”</i></p>
<p>Who even knew Kuroo was into <i>crossdressing?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentle Intimacy

This was… _different_ , to say the least.

 

Hinata Shouyou’s life was a series of unexpected twists and turns: some of them from his own hard work and determination, others from the people around him that influenced his goals and aspirations, and gave him hope to keep moving forward. People came and went in his life like leaves in the wind, although after graduating from Karasuno, he made sure to exchange phone numbers and emails with everyone on the team. Nishinoya had taken to sending him pictures of his abs while Hinata was in the middle of college class (and Nishinoya _knew_ this, the bastard) just to make him jolt in his seat (because he always did, because being faced with Nishinoya’s abs wasn’t really what one expected when one got a message from a friend). Kageyama went to Tokyo for college, but they still met up every once in a while to exchange stories.

 

He was happy with his stable relationships. He’d predicted that he and Kageyama and Nishinoya would stay closest after high school.

 

Other things were not so predictable. The first of which was a phone call from the ex-captain of Nekoma High’s volleyball team, congratulating him on his attendance to the same college as him.

 

The second of which was an email proposing that they room together, since the ex-captain was a particular person and college upperclassmen partied too much for his tastes.

 

The third of which was a tender kiss a few weeks into Hinata’s first year.

 

After that, things predictably escalated. Hinata joined the volleyball team with Kuroo and came to be known as “the team’s resident _ikemen_ ,” the meaning of which took Hinata about a month to realize. And that was only when Kuroo muttered it in his ear one night when trying to get him going for a round of you-know-what-happens-next, and Hinata got too curious to let it go without asking.

 

However predictable the escalation, though, Kuroo always seemed to have something up his sleeve to make things more interesting. And, no, that wasn’t always a euphemism for getting kinky in the bedroom.

 

This just happened to be one of the times that it was.

 

Kuroo came into their dorm a little after 8 o’clock and locked the door: this should’ve been the first sign, but Hinata was too busy looking through the slides from his last class and nibbling on a stale piece of toast he forgot to eat in the morning. The kitchenette in their dorm had a small counter with a few matching stools that faced the door; this was where Hinata had taken to perching when he needed to eat and study at the same time. He’d just taken a sip of his soda when Kuroo pulled the outfit from the paper bag in his other hand.

 

“I bought something for you.”

 

Hinata’s eyes went wide a second before he spat all over his shirt.

 

“Oh, perfect. Here’s your change of clothes.”

 

Hinata continued to cough before setting down his drink far, far away from his computer. He tried to conjure up a sentence, but apparently his gag reflex was performing some monthly maintenance in preparation for some hardcore dicksucking.

 

“Don’t die,” Kuroo said with a smirk, “or I’ll have spent my extra dough just to dress you up for your funeral.”

Through his coughing fit, Hinata choked out, “That would be so embarrassing, being buried in something like that! Don’t do that.”

“What’ll you know? You’ll be dead.”

“No–!” Hinata wiped his front down with an indignant frown. “I’d look stupid.”

“You’d look cute.” Kuroo waved the outfit in the air before placing it in Hinata’s lap. “Now, go get changed.”

 

Hinata looked down at the outfit in his lap, then back up at his computer screen. The words jumbled into incoherent, boring messes of _Class is boring, boyfriend is home and wants attention._ He looked up at Kuroo and found him leaning his chin into his hand, bent over the counter with his _oh god talk about bedroom eyes._ The scale that weighed the pros and cons tipped in Kuroo’s favor.

 

“Okay.” Hinata leapt down from his perch, leaving his laptop open and scampering off with the outfit in hand. They shared a bedroom, so it was inevitable that to their bedroom they would be returning once Hinata put this on. Unless Kuroo was feeling really feisty. He got like that sometimes. It made Hinata’s back tingle in anticipation.

 

He carefully took the outfit off its hanger and looked through all the parts included.

 

“Okay.” His confidence faded into excitement with ease. _“Okay.”_

 

Who even knew Kuroo was into _crossdressing?_

 

The first piece of clothing Hinata plucked from the outfit was a pair of lacy panties, and the effect it had on him was much like pouring boiling water into a thermos. He turned a bright red from head to toe and dropped the panties like they would bite if he kept them any closer. _Really?_ Kuroo _really_ wanted him to wear _this_?

 

In the quiet of the bedroom, Hinata could hear music playing just outside the closed door. It was Kuroo’s favorite sex playlist, complete with melodramatic smooth rock that, admittedly, was good for getting in the mood. _Crap, he really_ did _want him to wear this._ Hinata stuttered. Would it even look good on him? Was it the right size? _Crap crap crap Kuroo was going to laugh, this was going to look so_ dumb _on him crap crap crap crap crap – !_

Kuroo knocked on the door. “Hey, you good? I can hear you thinking.”

Hinata froze and bent his head, even though Kuroo couldn’t see him. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m okay.”

“You’re gonna look fine, you know. I’ll like it either way.”

 

In such an encouraging tone of voice, Hinata couldn’t help but feel more calm. He nodded to himself, and mumbled back, “Okay.”

 

Alright, he was going to do this. He was gonna wear this, this _thing_ , oh god he didn’t even know how to refer to some of the stuff included in this outfit. Hinata slipped off his pants, and his boxer briefs, and picked up the panties again between his thumbs and forefingers.

 

The red fabric was silky in his hands, so delicate that if he pulled he feared he’d rip them on accident. He bent down to touch his toes and stepped into the underwear, and slowly slid it up his thighs. It felt even nicer against his dick.

 

What followed were a pair of black stockings, a skirt that was too short to even cover his ass all the way, a red blouse and a white bow around the collar to top it off. Hinata dared to look at himself in the mirror, and squeezed his thighs together at the sight of his reflection. He bit his bottom lip. In the back of his mind, he remarked how the colors corresponded with the colors of Kuroo’s old volleyball team. _Cute_.

 

Hinata took another deep breath before opening the bedroom door. He stepped out, one foot after the other, and peered around to find Kuroo on the sofa, reading a magazine.

 

“Um.”

Kuroo’s glance shot up as soon as Hinata spoke. The boiling blush overtook his face again, making his skin match the shade of his outfit. Hinata wanted to cover his crotch with his hands, like there was some wind that was going to blow up his skirt and show his panties – but at that point, his skirt was so short that even a wisp of Kuroo’s breath would expose him.

 

Kuroo sauntered to him with a widening grin, and cornered him by the door with a hand on either side of the door frame. Although Hinata had grown quite a few centimeters since his first year at high school, Kuroo still had a strong advantage in the height department.

“Dang,” he remarked, “you look good.”

Hinata averted his gaze, teeth chattering. “Y-Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Kuroo cracked a smile. “You’re so nervous. Try to relax, you’ll have more fun that way.”

 

He didn’t wait for Hinata to back into the bedroom to kiss his tender lips. His fingers trailed down Hinata’s jaw and cupped his cheek, intimate and loving in a way words couldn’t express. Kuroo, as Hinata had discovered, wasn’t so good with words when it came to his feelings. A kiss spoke louder than his teasing comments or shifty gaze.

 

They edged into the room and Kuroo left the door open. Kuroo peppered kisses down Hinata’s neck, insistent, _needy_ , if Hinata could imagine the word applying to him – and mouthed the hollow under his ear where his ginger hair tickled his skin. A quiet moan escaped Hinata’s lips. But, as they moved backward, they stepped onto the carpeting between the two beds provided to them, and without a moment’s notice Hinata slipped on his stocking-covered feet and fell to the floor, taking Kuroo with him.

 

“ _Ouch_!” Hinata whined, having banged his head on the side table on the way down. He rubbed the back of his head and hissed. “Sorry, I’m not used to the, um. How slippery the tights are.”

Kuroo laughed. “You hurt?”

“A little. I’m okay.”

“Okay.”

 

From a position like this, Kuroo had his knees planted on either side of Hinata’s hips, and a hand planted on either side of Hinata’s head. Hinata bent his legs and squeezed his thighs together in hopes that maybe he could cover _something_ from Kuroo’s scrutinizing gaze.

 

He couldn’t. Kuroo licked his lips as his eyes scrolled up and down Hinata’s body.

 

“Damn.” Kuroo slid a strong hand up Hinata’s thigh and stopped just under the bulge of his crotch. Hinata flinched as his cock twitched in anticipation. “Someone’s excited.”

“You mean _you_?” Oh, like Hinata could talk. He was hard as a rock and Kuroo was just getting started. Well, knowing Kuroo, once he got started it was going to be a rollercoaster of sexytimes until Hinata was covered in cum and needed a long, hot shower. Oftentimes, they shared that shower.

“With time.”

 

Kuroo met Hinata’s lips again as he palmed his erection, feeling the texture of the lacy panties through the thin stockings. Hinata gasped and ran his fingers through Kuroo’s hair, messing up its styled bedhead and turning it into an I-was-just-in-bed-head. He tugged hard enough at the crown of his head that Kuroo’s breath hitched: Hinata took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Kuroo’s mouth.

 

Kuroo’s thumb rubbed Hinata’s length up and down until Hinata was certain that he was going to stain this outfit, and even more certain that it had to be dry cleaned. It was Kuroo’s money, though, so what did he care? While he tugged with one hand, Hinata’s other hand rubbed the back of Kuroo’s neck, encouraging him – _more. more. more._ Kuroo swirled his tongue around in circles, seconds before grazing it against the roof of Hinata’s mouth.

 

The sensation made Hinata flinch in delight. He bucked his hips into Kuroo’s fingers and under his breath, whined, “C’mon, I wanna do stuff.”

Kuroo quirked an eyebrow and paused over Hinata’s cock, only using one finger to keep it stimulated. “Oh? What kind of stuff?”

“ _Stuff_.”

“You’re going to have to be more specific, Shouyou.”

 

Hinata curled his toes, his gaze flitting back and forth between Kuroo’s face and the hand that was around his cock. Kuroo had this expression that screamed, _“Just tell me what you want me to do and I’ll do it if you don’t I’ll just eat you alive”_ – dilated pupils that Hinata could barely discern from his dark irises, a flush on his cheeks that served as the biggest indication of his arousal. Kuroo’s love was passionate, carnal, heated. And Hinata wanted him to spend every drop on him.

 

“Can you suck me off?” he asked, meekness overwhelming him.

“I dunno, can I?” Kuroo teased.

Hinata grumbled, “Who are you, my teacher?”

“Well, with you in this outfit, I could be.”

 

Before their banter could continue, Kuroo hooked his fingers underneath the thin stockings and pulled them down Hinata’s thighs. His leg hair caught on the woven fabric and prickled his skin. Hinata shifted his hips to undo his skirt, but Kuroo placed a firm hand on his stomach.

  
“Don’t take it off.” His grin waxed lascivious. “I’m gonna fuck you upskirt.”

Hinata squeaked and decided to look at the ceiling. Hey, that patch of white was pretty interesting. Look at that smooth texture. Someone really devoted their time and effort into making that ceiling really neat. It was an architectural masterpiece, really _okay and that was Kuroo’s mouth on his cock whoopee._

 

Kuroo proved that the lacy underwear wasn’t as flimsy as Hinata had imagined, stretching it to the side so he could lick up Hinata’s cock and tease the slit with the tip of his tongue. Hinata had nothing else onto which to cling, so he grabbed onto the hem of his blouse and knotted wrinkles into the otherwise crisp fabric. He couldn’t look back down at Kuroo, because he knew whenever Kuroo went down at him that he always had to _stare_ like Hinata’s face was _Hell’s Kitchen_ and Kuroo was an aspiring chef with a fetish for Gordon Ramsay.

 

Hinata squeezed his eyes shut and squirmed as Kuroo buried his face in his crotch. Kuroo’s lips parted over the head and slid down the length like it was no big deal. At that point of their relationship, maybe it wasn’t a big deal, but as Hinata clung onto his shirt for dear life he could see it as nothing other than a _very big deal indeed._

 

“C’mon, moan for me.” Kuroo kissed his slit and licked up the precum dripping from it. “I wanna make sure you’re enjoying this.” The glint in his eyes was enough to let Hinata know that Kuroo definitely had an idea of how much he was enjoying this, but the bastard just had a _thing_ (out of his many _things_ ) for getting Hinata to talk during sex.

“It–” Kuroo’s lips parted again, but this time he sucked hard enough for Hinata to feel a pull at the base of his dick, “ _fffffffffft_ –!”

Kuroo let go of his dick to laugh. “It, what?”

“Feels good.” Hinata stared back up at the ceiling, his dear old friend. “Really good.”

Kuroo smirked. “Cool.”

 

Hinata’s chest heaved with his erratic breaths when Kuroo lowered onto his cock once more. Wet sounds sent tingles up his spine and waves of pleasure followed soon after. All the blood in his body, it seemed, was either in his cheeks or in his dick. Not that Hinata minded. At this point, his brain didn’t need to be active, anyway.

 

Kuroo’s lips met his hips, and he swallowed. A choked gasp escaped Hinata’s lips.

 

“ _Kuroo_ –!”

 

Just like that, the sensation faded. Kuroo hovered over him, lips streaked with Hinata’s sticky fluids, and asked, “Where’d you put the lube?”

“Um.” Hinata wracked his brain, which, coincidentally, had decided to turn off just a few moments before. “Um. I think it’s in the drawer by the couch.”

Kuroo stood on his knees, giving Hinata enough room to wiggle his way out from underneath him. For the first time in a while, Hinata gazed down at Kuroo. He was met with the sight of an obvious bulge in his jeans. _Damn_. It usually took more physical contact to get Kuroo that hard.

“Go get it, then.” Kuroo took off Hinata’s stockings all the way and tossed them into a corner, but left him to pull up the panties on his own. “I’ll wait here.”

Hinata scurried to his feet, and as he walked toward the door Kuroo’s hand smacked his bare ass, a mere inch from his hole. He squeaked in surprise and nearly tripped on the way out.

 

Hinata clung onto the bottle in his hands. When he came back to the bedroom, Kuroo was sitting on the edge of his bed, his pants already around his knees and his fist wrapped around his cock. Seven thick, flushed inches. Kuroo’s head lolled back, and his hand lazily stroked himself up and down. Hinata squeezed his thighs together and hoped that the underwear wouldn’t just drop from his hips.

 

“I found it,” he mumbled, closing the door behind him with his foot.

Kuroo looked over, eyes half-lidded. “Cool. Come sit on my lap, darling.”

 

The word rolled off Kuroo’s tongue like it was the only thing he could call Hinata, and Hinata didn’t mind that in the least. He shuffled across the room, keeping his thighs as close together as he could, before climbing into Kuroo’s lap. His legs curled around his waist, pressing their erections together with only the cloth of the panties separating skin from skin. Kuroo rolled his shirt off his chest and held Hinata close to him.

 

“Wanna ride me?” he whispered, nipping the lobe of Hinata’s ear.

Hinata handed Kuroo the lube as his only response before burying his head into the nook of Kuroo’s neck. He smelled like sweat, coffee, and laundromat detergent. A hint of his hair wax, mixed in with the light scent of the pine shampoo Hinata got him last Christmas. This was the smell of Kuroo. Hinata kissed up and down his neck as he rose on his knees so Kuroo could pull his panties aside. He pressed two fingers into his hole, and Hinata whined.

 

He rolled back his hips against Kuroo’s hand so they could start penetrating him faster. Kuroo jerked his wrist into Hinata, and the tips of his long fingers brushed against his prostate – Hinata shuddered out a desperate moan.

 

“I– Kuroo–!” he breathed.

“Yes, baby?” Kuroo replied, scissoring his fingers inside of Hinata as his lips trailed down Hinata’s cheek.

“I wanna _fuck_.” He drew out the vowel as long as he could without it transitioning into another moan.

“Watch your language, or else I’ll have to wash your mouth out with soap.”

“Oh, _shut up_ and just–! Do me!” Hinata blew a raspberry against Kuroo’s neck, making him flinch backward and erupt in peals of childish giggles.

“You’re such a _baby_ , so impatient.” Kuroo pressed a third finger inside of Hinata and kissed the base of his neck. “I’ll fuck you in a moment. Just wanna make sure it doesn’t hurt.”

“I don’t _care_ if it hurts, I’m really horny, c’mon.”

“You’ll care tomorrow when you gotta do the walk of shame to pre-calculus.”

“Aw, don’t remind me of pre-calculus _now_. You want me to get turned off and walk away?”

Kuroo chuckled and pulled out his fingers; Hinata’s breath hitched in response. He pulled Hinata closer to him so his blouse crinkled against Kuroo’s bare chest, and Hinata wrapped his arms tight around Kuroo’s shoulders. The slick sound of lube against skin filled his ears – Kuroo tapped his hip, an indication that he was ready. He leaned back, and as Kuroo slid inside him, he heard a whisper against his ear: “ _Not a chance._ ”

 

Hinata started moving his hips before Kuroo was all the way in. He used his grip around Kuroo’s neck as leverage to shift up, down, up, down, up, down in a rhythm that synchronized with the music playing outside their bedroom door. The skirt crumpled around Hinata’s waist, more of an ornament or decoration than an article of clothing now, and Kuroo tugged the bow free from Hinata’s collar so he could dig his face into the hollow of his neck.

 

His erection rubbed up against Kuroo’s stomach every now and then, and the sudden sparks of sensation were more than enough to keep him excited. He pressed his toes against the creaking bed frame for balance, but the harder Kuroo bucked into him from below the less control he had over where he was and how hard he was getting it. Kuroo’s heavy moans reverberated in his mind and harmonized with his own that grew higher in pitch with every thrust.

 

He was getting close, and the way he dug his nails into Kuroo’s back indicated that more than anything. Hinata’s moans came out in little peeps and gasps, and with Kuroo muttering sweet nothings into his ear – _you’re so pretty you’re so good you feel so good you’re so wonderful my darling my Shouyou_ – he knew he wasn’t long for this world.

 

“Kuroo, I’m–!”

“I can tell.” His breath hitched around a grunt: he was close, too. “Come for me, love.”

 

As if on command, all of Hinata’s muscles tightened and he clutched onto Kuroo like he was the only thing keeping him from falling off a cliff. The thin panties only caught one spurt of his semen: the rest splattered against Kuroo’s chest. Kuroo’s thrusts grew shallow, mere jerks of his hips into Hinata until he shuddered and bit Hinata’s neck hard enough to leave a mark. Hinata flopped into Kuroo’s shoulder and exhaled, fullness overwhelming him and mingling with his bliss.

 

Kuroo panted. “Sorry, I came inside.”

“‘S okay. Don’t worry about it.” Hinata lounged in Kuroo’s lap, hazy from his orgasm. “Don’t even care.” He paused to lick his lips. “The blouse is kinda uncomfortable now, though.”

“You can take it off.” Despite his words, Kuroo wrapped his arms tight around Hinata’s body and smattered tender kisses up his neck, along his jaw, and finally on his lips. “Thanks for wearing it.”

Hinata closed his eyes and chuckled as Kuroo kissed him, his messy hair tickling his neck. “You’re welcome.”

“You look really cute in it.”

“Cool.” He hugged Kuroo for a moment before wiggling in his grip. “Let’s go shower.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my contribution to society just take it 
> 
>  
> 
> ~~i swear i write more than smut it's just the bingo~~


End file.
